brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Drew1200/Archive1
Re: The reason why I added the "Speedydelete" template was because those pages were quite ambiguous and did not seem to be related whatsoever to anything LEGO. If you are able to give a source and show it's connection to LEGO, I am willing to remove the "Speedydelete" template. Anyway, please sign your username on talkpages, as it helps users like me identify you. Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 00:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, the decision is not really up to me. I'm not an Admin, so I can't delete pages...I can only suggest pages that are possible vandalisms. The Admins are the ones who can delete pages. Anyway, as feedback, I suggest that you put more info into those pages that are related to the LEGO message boards and provide links for people viewing those pages to the site, as proof. Is there some description on LEGO.com that applies to this? Sincerely, Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 00:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup, you did the sig thing right... =) Fudgepie-Fight for Peace Power Miners Speculation Hey! Sorry about reverting your last edit on Power Miners, but I'm afraid that you added speculation. Unless it's fully sourced or relevant, it can't be added. MillieMuddFan67 22:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I think all the reasons that you gave it had answers to, but it's OK that you deleted it. I don't see much point in having it on here, anyways. Drewlzoo 20:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 Hello Hey drew :D Good to see you \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 21:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I hope to keep the momentum up. How are things going your way? BTW: It seems that if I log out then log back in. That it fixs the counter. Maybe it will work for you? \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 20:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) So how are you doing? \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 02:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am still on LEGO.com. Thats cool learning computer languages. How are you doing on that? \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 11:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Sounds like you are taking on a lot already. :) I would like to learn about computer languages, but there never seems to be enough hours in the day :P \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 11:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah only one hour a day is kind of hard. \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 11:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) My daily post count is down as well. For me it is mostly because of work \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 18:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, hows it been? --\\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 01:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Activity on LEGO.com Hi Drew1200, I tend to post something on the LEGO messageboards every month although I don't go on MLN much because of something to do with Adobe Flash Player and all the flash files on LEGO.com which slow down my computor and sometimes crash it. Hopefully in the summer I will be allot more active because I will have more time. Kind regards. 20:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my old friend, Drewlzoo. :P I drop by some times. But I'm not really that active here \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 21:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm a popular user, now. :P Check out my blogs, I have 1st and 3rd in 'Popular Blog Posts' and I started LBV WIKI, which is super popular, for only being 3-4 days old. 20:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Is there anywhere else online where I could find you? Other than wikis? :) Your a nice user, and I won't forget you on Lego.com or Wikia. But please, if your leaving any websites, remember to say goodbye (I freaked out when you left, like, forever on Lego.com! :P) People all over from coast to coast, like to ask me "What do you like most?", I don't want to brag, I don't want to boast. So I just tell them, 'I like toast.'! Well, anyway, see you around, Drewlzoo. Oh see http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity! :) 22:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ps. Well enough for now... MB wiki Sure. I can help! I just joined here 2 weeks ago so I am still figuring things out a bit ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 12:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you the dude on twitter named Andrew, who has (drew1200) beside his name? :P I've been snooping. :P Your also on Google Wiki, and the community central. I found results on other websites too, that aren't wikis. 20:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I am avoiding. I don't want to go to any pages on MySpace (Or anything like that), other than mine, because of bug's & viruses. The only sites were (I didn't click on any of them, I just used Google Preview.): (A. Some messageboard-forum-encyclopedia or something website, where they had your name in the POWER MINERS forum section (Beside your Chinese place in PM.) (B. Something else, some social website, I believe, called Hobilly?? (I didn't want to click that, either. I know it had an 'H' in it.) (C. Oh yeah! Drew1200's fitness thingy website! (D. A dude on GOOGLE SKETCHUP. (E. Some ''.org website. I think it started with an A? Maybe? Who am I kidding. I just listed straight from the Google page. :P 20:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make either of these: I got them from other users. But you can use GIMP (I already made that page) to make them. 19:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Tears Drip* Ah well. :P Did you see Powerminerspm's main page? *More tears flow, and then I explode* 21:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) O_o Well, before you officially leave, check out PM wiki's homepage.... Please. ;) It took heavy coding and a whole lot of templates. :P 23:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) No, seriously. :P You can't just type in "Transparent", you have to create a .css code, which took me a good 40 minutes. :P 23:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Mhm. Hey, Drewlzoo! 02:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: * Feel free to add either Delete or Speedydelete templates to pages. Really? Aww man. I'm sorry! I'm on now... but probably not later. It was my Birthday and I was gonw all day doing schoool and then a robotics meeting. Same thing today. What happened? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ apperently it's glitched. I can't post in it :( I'm on though... ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ If I were chat mod, there would be about 5 less users on chat now. (If you get my point... >_>) But don't leave. If you do, I'll have to force you into rejoining PM wiki. =P 20:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, cjc might not give a rat's butt (at the moment), but the other admins normally care. 20:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have any rats to remove the bottom of off and give I'm afraid. - Kingcjc 20:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC) You.... must.... come.... to.... PM.... Wiki.... (Or die. =P) 20:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) lol... 21:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) HELP JAMMERS ON DREW ONLY! Hi This is V8fan12 I have something to admit I was CheatCodes is Cool You blocked my IP address now I cannot edit or chat on LMB Wiki Please unban Im sorry :( V8fan12 22:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) JAMMERS OFF Hey thanks for telling me that I will change it or delete it or something. Does he hate me or something? I mean he never seemed to like me. Agent Swipe(talk) It seems as if the problem is resolved I guess Agent Swipe(talk) I'll just tell him that he didn't ask and stuff. Agent Swipe(talk) I created it in the first place he just cut and pasted it to his wiki it makes me mad :( Agent Swipe(talk) Ah thanks because it's not just used on LMB wiki but on one of my wiki's two Fine, I'll restore it and put it down as a cantidate. It isn't that I don't believe it's real though. 00:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It's been deleted again. Not by me. 01:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Defiantly. I'll undelete it right now! 03:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Reputation. Nothing (except for some badges) are rewards for editing. Though making good edits helps. 20:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You're too kind :) but it's more because of the reputation. Just keep your language clean and don't pick on anybody on chat and you should be fine. 20:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Sorry I didn't get to you in time on Chat. Is there something you wanted to ask me? :) Kind regards. 20:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Users Hi Drew1200, thanks for informing me of this and I apologise on behalf of Brickipedia for the damage some of our users have caused at LMB Wiki. I have started a forum here where the other users and admins will discuss what to do with these users. Once again, I'm really sorry for the damage done by these users. Kind regards. 18:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Articles Hi Drew, I'm not sure what you mean. Please could take a screenshot for me as an example? Thanks, kind regards. :) 13:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm just so use to talking to other users in that fashion. :P Anyway, if your worried about room for text on an article you needn't worry the templates at the bottom of the page will automatically move down to make room for more text/images when added. :) Kind regards. 13:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, you're that one from LMB wiki arn't you? Hello, didn't know you edited here aswell. I'd call it being clever :P - CJC 21:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :That bit above wasn't me - CJC 21:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Destroyed I must admit, it would sound by far more cooler if it said obliterated but unfortunately to change the text for it I'd have to find the right MediaWiki page and I don't know which one it is. Sorry about that. :) Kind regards. 12:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Please look http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_henry/Petition_For_CGCJ%27s_Blocking SPREAD THE WORD! 18:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) age LOL yup I use a fake age online for the most part. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ No, Category:Minifigures is a master category, which means that all of the pages for the different types of LEGO figures go in there (For example: Microfigure). Ordinary minifigure pages have the year category added to them (such as: Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012) or the theme that they are part of (for example: Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures). -[[User:King of Nynrah|'''KoN]] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 13:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll go on when I have free times tomorrow. - CJC 22:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :On for maybe an hour from now. Just ping me. - CJC 20:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) When did he block you? I can't unblock until chat is reneabled, it doesn't show up as an option. 20:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :If you could remind me or some other admin or chat mod when it's renabled, we can do it then. 20:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. We have some templates too for stuff like spam, vandalism, harassment, unsourced edits, etc. 21:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Adding and removing sections of user profiles Hi Drew, you can remove sections such as "I live in", "My occupation is", "I am" and "I was born" by editing your profile and leaving those fields blank. As for the section "My favourite Wikis", other than a possible CSS hack, I can't think of anything that could remove that other than possibly removing all the Wikis from the list leaving it blank. I hope this helps. :) Kind regards. 20:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, hmmm, I'm not sure. You can add your twitter/facebook page easily (or your website) by editing your profile. As for names, I may be able to use/create a CSS hack that can remove the "aka" field in the profile but I don't think Wikia would approve of that, also users may choose to have their real name as their username. Also, as long as their over the age of 13 they retain the right to give out their real name if they please. I really don't know. :) Kind regards. 20:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, I understand that you're trying as a community to make the LMB Wiki as similar to the LEGO Message Boards as you can. I'm really sorry about the name thing. You could mention in the automatic greeting message sent to new users that the community as a whole would appreciate it if they didn't give out their real name or personal details. :) Kind regards. 20:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) Kind regards. 20:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hello. Please don't add the category Sets with Less then 100 Pieces, because it already automatically does that when you enter the amount of pieces in the infobox. Thanks in advance! 13:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No, you have been here since February 12, 2011, but i have been here since February 11, 2011. Check my profile! 14:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) WHO ARE YOU WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM AND WHY AM I ON YOUR PROFILE PAGE! --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 14:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Now go support me. =P I'm on Bricki chat more than you. >=P 16:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: * Well, I suppose the problem really lies more with me than you, as I just find your behavior generally rather annoying... Sorry for the vagueness, but that's all, really... LIES. =P 17:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) chat mod How long should i wait? Re: Vandalism Reverter thingy Sure you may. Of course! [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 02:30, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Hey, I removed the entry because when I saw it, it was already deleted, KoN deleted with the reason saying it was a duplicate page. 21:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Have you been using Rollback? Okay, just let me check something and I'll block him. 01:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) hey drew i actully liked your TONQUE! :P To You Too ! Hey drew i actully like your tonque remember i was mr.poo? but now im ghost rider 12 so if you want to say anything tell me! Re: * Hey, sounds good to me then, let me know if there's anything I can do (although I'm pretty inactive right now). As for who imports the list, I guess it's just whoever wants it can do iit :) 01:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do your math :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ hehehe so do I but I also have a lot of the silver badges too ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ muahaha. I jumped ahead 5 places today. No more bronze badges left :D Got a gold badge too. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Re: No, it's okay. We're allowed to use watermarked toy fair images. :) It is... I guess LEGO doesn't mind, for some reason. XD Customizer of the Month I certainly won't complain if you do! :P.S.: I would, however, wait 'till next month... Berrybrick's going to win this time. RE:Comment I am on chat every day, I live in the U.S. so times are different I can't come on at 7:00 your time. thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] 14:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it does. There are some people like that guy who are trying to help but don't bother to let me know. Some who do it, get two warnings, then never come back. Some who get three warnings and never come back. Some who upload pictures of naked men and women. And everything in between. I've had enough.... :P 23:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I did at first but it gets repetative. And yeah, they did. Ask Zaersk, he was online too. :P 23:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I blame Ninjago, that's usually what people vandalize. :P 23:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blocking I can keep him from editing his talk page. I will if this keeps up. 23:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Thanks, user's been blocked for a month. 01:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Award How do i get the award to brickipedia Not right now Okay so what we doing with the award? Defenetly -Jmg115 Is there a small way to do it's name User: Jmg115 hehe so did I. I went from 29 to 27 with the 25 FABULAND edits badge :D ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I got that one ages ago. Last week I got the 1,500 edit badge :P You're behind the times ;) I'm having to edit a lot more to keep ahead of you though :O ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ That's why I'm editing right now :P (and I added info for you) ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Just hit edit and then add the wiki on the bottom with a section headbar. 13:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yep! Thanks buddy :D LSCStealthNinja 17:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) You do know that LUWikiBot logs chat, right? So if someone were to SPAM, you can check the logs to prove it. 00:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Freinds? i`m "that guy" that you told berrybrick to block for longer. Well, i`m sorry for all the fighting and yelling. Can`t we just get along? I`m an only child and i`m very lonely, since i`m the only kid on my street (exept for a girl :p yuck) so if you want to be freinds or not, reply on my talk page. i hope we can be friends, "that guy" oh, and come to my talk page to talk about anything, it is boring being an only child. good thing i am a quiet type of person and not someone who talks alot examples of talkitive people (i am not talkitive, i am very quiet in real life) examples of taltitive people/ television charecter: my cousin and Jay from ninjago. come tho my talk page! p.s you can call me "Zane`s bigest fan" Oops. =0 02:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to fix it. Wikia probably did it. I edited the Friends page and no there are a bunch of ratings I can't remove on it. 12:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Word Filter You mean for chat? Erm... I would, but I have no idea how, sorry. The coding for that app is too complex for me. :S - 20:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :OK, sure. You wanna give me the link and code? :P - 20:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Deleted. If you want the page again and have an image, just let me know and I'll be happy to just restore the page. 23:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Do Not Want Spoilers I am not sure if you care but the information saying Lloyd Garmadon is the green ninja should be deleted until the television episode he beacomes the green ninja (if he is the green ninja) in airs. It also might make people start calling the artical spoiling. I just want to stop arguements and i am not sure if toy fair was being trouthful to you. I sent this same note to BerryBrick. 00:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ‘sup :3 Komy100 01:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC)komy100 Whhat torso did you use for tootster? 21:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) LEGOSpinjitzu How do you know me?? :S --LEGOSpinjitzu 09:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu Someone wrote my name on "CJC95 is awesome" part, but it was not me. Was it you or someone else? --LEGOSpinjitzu 09:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu Reminder: Only 3 days left until the due date for my contest! Better get your finishing touches done soon. =P 05:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Categories 11:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC)}} * No worries :) And yeah, we really need to make a warnCat0 or something that doesn't sound like a warning- the template's mainly intended to just save explaining it all the time 12:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care about the leader boards all that much :P Agent Swipe(talk) 13:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey it's not my fault I was at a robotics tournament for 4 days :P And there is another one in 2 weeks and another one 2 weeks after that. 2 people passed me while I was gone :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Right. 18:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hurry. D= 00:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) My very first messages here sound so noobish. Lol. 00:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile Sorry, there was a userbox that said I was awesome, I checked, and it was supposed to say CJC95 was. I tried to fix it by changing it to my name, then back to CJC's. It still didn't work. Apology accepted? Chat Can you go on chat? I'm getting bored. ._. *taps on your shoulder* Better check that ranking again. Only took me 5 edits to catch up :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yeah ummm, either it's just a glitch or else you got the same badge three times :P Hey, do your school :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Contest Award(s) And even better... 22:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Please make pages on my wiki custom ninjago wiki look at it before you answer. It is not only about ninjago you make any custom wanna help with my two wikis? what? how do you get those??? I don't even have one :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Check out my two new wikis custom ninjago wiki and custom animal lifecycles wiki. That you did. But you have to admit, it was those lucky edits :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Edit Race Eh, I don't see why not. Go ahead edit there :P Agent Swipe(talk) I just want to edit :P Agent Swipe(talk) BioPrices Thanks for adding the price template to all the mainstream set BIONICLE pages! Saved me a lot of time. :P - 13:20, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I gave up trying to keep up a week ago :P We just had another robotics tournament and another one coming up so I've been a bit occupied. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Banning Dear Drew1200, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee oops oops didint mean for ther warn Really. I still don't even have one! You have fewer thousand edits than lucky badges. It jist ain't far :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I added something to your page ;) ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Re: Banhammer has been blocked for three days. I'll look into this. 15:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You do if you banned him from chat. 15:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Barny -- 10:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC)♥ RE: Nice name I did, but I was inspired by CGCJ calling himself "Clone glitch idiot guy" :P - 18:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) congrats Congrats on getting on the Leaderboard! 12:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I figured since he's a mod here. :P -BusyCityGuy I am??? How did this happen! I must see a doctor :P Yes, I am. Scala needs a TON of help. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Newsletter Re: Ok, I changed it. Sorry for the late response :). :Thanks :) Re:Botz I use pywikipedia. There is also autowikibrowser. You could use either, they both do the same thing. Both have their plusses and minusses. AWB has a graphical display, and pywiki not, but if you know anything about programming in python, you can probably get it to do more. Try googling to find out more. Thanks, :As far as I know, Pywiki and AWB are the only thingys! Pywiki vs AWB: You may have seen screenshots of AWB, it's basically a normal program that edits for you. I don't know alot about how far you can go with AWB, try asking CJC. Pywikipedia, on the other hand, is made up of a bunch of scripts which you run, with options, from the command line. (See the picture) You can use pywikipedia just with general computer knowledge, but you will be able to do more complicated things if you know Python. Can you tell them what my glitch is? :D Thanks, naem Hehe, thanks :D - 15:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) You bet'cha ;) =P Agent Swipe(talk) I'm trying to get on, but it's glitching. I'll get there eventually... IRC? Newsletter re: I know, exciting stuff, I hope to get a few 100 point badges to get past Francesco and Charge. -- 10:52, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, it would. I need to find a really simple badge to earn... -- 10:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha, why would I want to stop? =p Agent Swipe(talk) :P, yeah... Like I'll ever let that happen =P Agent Swipe(talk) #ask: #ask: is part of Semantic MediaWiki, so you it should work on any wikis with SMW enabled. I think Wikia has it as default, so it should work on any wikia wikis. Thanks, RE: BB's talkpage stuff Sure, I'll need a screenshot though. - 11:41, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Done. I've left it so that he can edit his talkpage though in case he was joking or something. - 11:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC)